A King to All
by KingNORTH2017
Summary: 1. A Vampire mistress that would cater to every sensual desire 2. A mysterious jungle woman with a warrior's heart 3. A sweet kind princess that fills the heart with desire 4. A fire bound humanoid that is risky and lovable Which will Finn the Hero choose? Why not all them?
1. Chapter 1

Adventure time Fanfiction

A king to all

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time nor its characters or stories

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just because I got bored one day that soon turned into a glorious idea :D. Everyone has aged btw so Finn, FP (Flame Queen), Jungle Princess ETC are 18-19.

It always had to be so hard for Finn to decide what to do. To Finn's knowledge, there was always the ones that stood out to him and others not so much. The choosing part always got Finn worked up. So which would he choose? Many to choose from and so little time to choose one. He was late as is and his brother was barking up a storm from downstairs. "Finn! We're going to be late because you can't decide!" Jake shouted. Finn snapped back with a snarky comment. "I'll be right down! I have it narrowed down to three choices!" Finn shouted.

One, very grey with a slight bit of blue to it, black overall and with a very sexy look from a far. Two, dark crimson with orange highlights with yellow streaks of gold, only to have the type of style that screams for attention. Three, a very white bland color of nothing that made it something, with light pink highlights and amazing hot pink features. Finn scratched his head and tried to decide quickly before Jake would maul him half to death. "I know which one to pick!" Finn exclaimed.

Finn quickly grabbed the black and grey tuxedo from his closet and began to change into the attire. He started by laying the uniform on his bed and removing his shirt and jeans. He picked up the pants and slid them on and then the undershirt of the tuxedo. Finishing by standing near a mirror and watching himself put on the tuxedo, he thought about who was going to the international ball of kingdoms. 'Everyone is going to be there, have to look my best.' Finn thought to himself. As soon as Finn finished shuffling his hair around, Jake stretched up into the room and growled. "Come on Finn! We're going to be-" Jake started.

Finn looked over at his brother and grinned, fixing his bow tie and buckling his belt. Jake walked over to Finn and chuckled redoing his bow tie. "You suck at tying ties." Jake laughed. Finn shook his head and laughed with his brother. The two siblings slid down the ladder and went out the door, still laughing with each other for no particular reason.

AT THE CANDY KINGDOM

Princess Bubblegum looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She looked at herself at every angle she could before she determined that she didn't like the dress. It was too bit of nothing, nothing that would impress a 19-year-old adventurer. She shook her head and walked back over to her closet full of dresses. "Which one?" She asked herself. She shook her head at every choice that she had sorted. Until she came across a sparkled light pink dress that was shorter than the rest. It had impeccable lines and dashes to it that even made the princess gasp. "This is the one!" She shouted. The princess began to take off her current dress and stare back at the dress in the closet. She smiled thinking of what the hero of Ooo would say let alone do when he sees her in that.

She threw the undesired dress to the side and took out the beautiful dress in her closet. Her bare body shivered in the breeze circulating within her own nervousness. She unzipped the dress and put her arms through the armholes. The dress seeming wanting her to put it on wrapped around the princess making her smile even more. She went to the mirror and zipped up the back with all the effort she could without a shake in her hand.

It was spectacular, nonetheless perfect. She forgot that she even had this dress; in fact, she didn't even remember where she got the dress in the first place. None of that mattered to the excited princess though, all she thought about was Finn's face when she would walk up to him and claim herself to him.

AT MARCELINE'S HOUSE

The vampire queen already knew what she was wearing to the ball and it looked exactly how she wanted it to. She knew she couldn't see herself in a mirror but she did know something, it felt sexy, it felt tight, and most of all it felt exposing. Marceline giggled at the thought of that human's blue eyes gazing at her. Her stomach began to growl but she avoided eating anything red. She didn't want to spoil the surprise she was planning. She gulped and tried to calm her hunger down, little more excitement than anything.

She floated toward her door and looking down at her attire. Striped stockings that were dark red and black, shorts that hugged her thighs, a black Metallica tank top that tightened her chest to make it pop and even though she couldn't see it, dark eye lash makeup coated red with dark red lipstick she was avoiding to suck it up. She chuckled and floated out the open door. "Finn has no chance of resisting me tonight." The vampire queen told herself in confidence.

AT THE FIRE KINGDOM

Flame queen stood atop what seemingly was the tallest balcony in her kingdom. It was indeed tall, but not as tall as the one she was staring at. The candy kingdom stood taller than any other castle, balcony, or even mountain that existed in all the land of the Ooo. She wanted the castle, but she needed a reason to take it. Her hatred for the candy princess wasn't enough to spark her influence to take over the kingdom just with her measly weak guards and that traitor Cinnamon Bun. He couldn't be trusted in taking his original homeland so she would discard him. However, who would take his place when she rules over?

The hero of Ooo perhaps. Sure, they had their differences and they had their split when he was not mature enough. Nevertheless, look at him now. He had grown severely for the past three years. So had she, this she noticed too much. The question wasn't why she wanted Finn by her side, but how would she tempt such desired and sought after being?

Like most flames that spread quickly, the flame queen had a devious plot. She knew exactly the way to get the hero's attention and to lure him into her grasp. She went back inside and looked toward her nightstand, which had a familiar ruby laying on it. Her hands glazed over the sleek surface and she remembered her father. He was greedy, no use to her, and abusive. Flame queen smiled at the very thought of Finn being all those things to the poor citizens of Ooo taking the land for the fire kingdom. Her hands grasped the ruby and a wicked grin came over the queen's face. "Soon, I will forever be in the arms of a killer." She told herself.

OUTSIDE THE CANDY KINGDOM

The two brothers walked together at a decent pace, making sure that they weren't late for the event of a lifetime. "So remember, what are you not going to do?" Jake asked. Finn glanced over at his brother and sighed. "Not talk about adventuring." Finn said monotone. "And? What else are you not going to do?" Jake asked again. "I'm not going to act like I'm a little… Okay Jake let's get real, what are you getting at?" Finn curiously asked his brother. Jake shook his head and looked back at his brother. "Okay listen dude, think about who is going to be there. You got that thought in your head?" Finn only nodded at his brother's comment. "Now your 19 and most of the princesses in the land need somebody to continue their kingdom for a while and if you see some more good looking guys in this land, then I would say you're going to get asked something by a lot of princesses tonight." Jake explained thoroughly. Finn thought about what Jake had said and then realized something. "Oh glob Jake! There's no way I could be that guy." Finn replied. "You never know bud." Jake smirked.

As the two drew closer to the Candy Kingdom, a pink dressed princess stood atop her bedroom balcony, watching the two joke around and hit each other. She smiled and grasped her forearm, specifically Finn. Every step that he took and every turn he took, it was mainly about the way he carried himself. Strong, funny and mostly heroic with the pace, and all she was doing was watching him like a midnight stalker. Bubblegum shook her head and walked back into her castle, trying to hold back tear. "Please let me have him."

IN THE JUNGLE

A dash to the right and a side step to the left only made Jungle Princess Jump and sprint faster. She swung across branches and trunks like if it was nothing for her, in fact, it really wasn't. All she cared about was getting to the ball on time, without the thought of her mate in her head. Just one night alone with the hero of Ooo, that's all she needs. 'Jungle Princess is strong.' She thought as she cracked a piece of wood with a lunge. 'Jungle Princess is fast.' The warrior princess encouraged with multiple leaps. 'Jungle Princess is ready.' She told herself coming to a stop. Her arms went into the air as she dropped down from a branch and onto the grass floor with a simple roll. 'Jungle Princess-.' She began to say in her head. Jungle Princess stopped at a puddle exposing her reflection. She wore a simple brown dress with a bird skull and blue-yellow makeup on her face. 'Pretty?' She asked herself.

She examined her hips and her sides, it being the center of attention by her plain brown dress. She moved to the side and to the front and tilted her head down. Her expression turned to a frown as she took a knife out of her thigh sheath. She grabbed the fabric at her sides and sliced a cut, ripping apiece off. Rips filled the jungle floor as she took off a few pieces at a time and she finally stopped. Her attire now matched what she imagined to be pretty. Exposed belly with small skirt and no sleeves. She smiled and nodded at her change of clothes. 'Jungle Princess pretty.' The warrior princess told herself. She again began to dash through the forest, with a more excited feeling brewing in her insides. "Warrior for Warrior." She said aloud.

CANDY KINDGOM

The two brothers finally made it to the entrance, but forced to stop by two oblivious banana guards. "Invitations please." One demanded. Finn raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother. "Uh what invitations?" Finn asked the guard. "Invitations please." The other banana guard repeated. "We didn't get an invitation, we were requested to attend." Jake claimed. The banana guards both looked at each other than at the brothers. "Oh." The two guards said simultaneously. They both stepped to the side and let Finn and Jake go in. "You would think that by now PB would allow them to have a brain." Finn commented. Jake laughed and walked on with his brother until a shadow emerged. Jake let out a small growl and then screamed, being lifted up in the air and then dropped. He landed near Finn's feet and let out a sigh. "Hey Marcy!" Finn shouted.

Marceline giggled as she didn't even come out of her transparent form and he knew that it was her. She slowly allowed herself to emerge herself out of the shaded form and floated down. Finn blinked and looked at what she wore, trying not to make his jaw drop. Marceline gracefully landed in front of the human and blushed. "Hey Finn, you look sharp." She said straightening up his jacket. Finn blushed looking endlessly at Marceline's choice of wear. "You look… majestic." Finn replied. Marceline tried to hide her blush from the human but couldn't resist letting off a little red in her cheeks. A bark erupted unexpectedly shocking the two. "Could you at least try not to be a rude b-." Jake began to shout only to be interrupted by a hit to the arm. Jake winced at the small pain from his brother. "Jake!" Finn shouted. Jake frowned at him and walked on up the stairs to the castle.

The vampire queen and the hero both exchanged glances at each other before laughing a bit. Finn walked on and Marceline followed before grasping Finn's hand. This made him blush brighter as he walked on holding Marceline's hand, trying to stay at her floating level.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well nothing is certainly turning into something with a random idea from me. I hope you all are liking this story so far, cuz it's honestly just one of those that I wanted to get out of my head types of things. Review, like, or follow if you so wish to. Have a great day :D


	2. Letting you know what I'm doing

THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER IN THE STORY

So IK this isn't a chapter in the story but I figured I wanted to level with you guys about something. So the end of the story is coming pretty quickly and in fact I have something planned that you all might love. For all of you that have read MY BIZZARO, something is going to happen with it. And if you have read A KING TO ALL, something will also happen to it. My friends and I got to talking and they all said it was a good idea so here's my reveal:

My Bizzaro is going to get rewritten, so it's going to get deleted for a bit. So I apologize for anybody that is reading this and seeing that it's going to be deleted. IK a lot of people favorited it and I am sorry for it but here's how I'm going to make it up.

The series I'm focused on is the Adventure Time: ENCOUNTER SERIES. Basically it started out as a First Encounter retelling of Marcy x Finn but why stop there. That's all I'm going to say about that but I will tell you that My Bizzaro will be added to this series as the third installment. So don't fret about it going away just know that it'll be rewritten and better than before.

Also for anyone that started to read A KING TO ALL, this is also getting rewritten as a wrap up for all the encounter books. So here's the basic breakdown:

1st Book: First Encounter

2nd Book: A Second Encounter

3rd Book: A Mirrored Encounter

4th Book: The Final Encounter

5th Book: A King To All

Got it? Awesome. Once again this is posted in three different places: in My Bizzaro, in First Encounter, and in A King to All. Review to comment about this decision, favorite if you feel like it's a good choice, and honestly follow it if you don't care :D.

Once again just wanted to level with all of you to tell you what's going on with my fanfic life :D

Have a great day!

Signing Out


End file.
